Last Goodbye and Other Harry Potter Poems
by emsiok
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter Poems by yours truly. New poems, Silver Arrow and Here I Come. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah, J.K. Rowling? I'm not her.

Can it be true?

I just can't deal

I never knew

That pain could be this real

Just when I think

That I can't cry again

Before I can blink

I've learned that I can.

We've parted before

And now that I try,

You who I adore

I can't think this is our Last Goodbye

Remember when we met,

Back in year one?

You taught me what I hadn't learned yet,

Live for life, don't stop having fun

Year two we were friends,

Keeping each other from harm,

Through all life bends

Even then, I could see your charms

We've parted before

And now that I try,

You who I adore

Will this be our last goodbye?

In year three we fought

Dogs, cats, and rats

Leaving our friends distraught

But we worked through those spats

Leading us to year four and your home

More fights over boys I never wanted

It made me feel even more alone

My first taste of death left me haunted.

We've parted before

And now that I try,

You who I adore

Don't say this is our last goodbye

Year five brought more pain

Fights with others, instead of you

It left us nothing to gain

The death of a man I don't think I knew.

Voldemort was really back to stay.

The attacks was the proof the ministry required

Though they harmed us six in a more personal way

Leaving us all feeling tired

We've parted before

And now that I try,

You who I adore

It was never our last goodbye.

I entered sixth year

Pulling my heart off my sleeve

We were all filled with fear

No longer wanting to grieve

Dating was only a temporary relief

An exit from the pain and doubt

Another death causing us grief

But in the end, it seems our emotions were out.

We've parted before

And now that I try,

You who I adore

Please say it's not our last goodbye

We barely had time for school after

Leading the search with Harry

Letting go of love, life and laughter

The thought of losing you made me wary

You were my shoulder on which I cried

Through good and the bad

When friends were lost and mentors died

Only you could make me stop being sad,

We've parted before

And now that I try,

You who I adore

I can't think this is our Last Goodbye


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so this is my second HP poem. So yeah, I'm probably going to post more poems here, but it won't be regular updates, so please don't ask me to update soon or anything, okay? So yeah, this poem is baisically just musings on my part and it's about after Lily and James die, how they would be worrying about what would happen to their son, so it's asking the question of whose going to watch Harry as they are gone, and the four (well actually five,) people they're asking are Petunia, Sirius and Remus (who I stuck in one group, because... I felt like it.), Mrs. Weasley, and Dumbledore. So yeah, read and review I guess.

* * *

A Mother's Tears

No one can keep him safe,

And shelter him from the night.

We aren't here to keep him close,

And chase away his fright.

No father's strength to guide him,

No mother's gentle touch

It's the little things you'd never notice

That matter to him so much.

Two lives as sacrifice,

To keep him through the years

But this small boy will never know,

The comfort in a mother's tears.

Who will watch this child,

And give him a place to lay his head?

Will a sister who hates them

Give him space to keep a bed?

"I will keep him grudgingly,

Though I may wail and moan,

And never treat him perfectly,

Or keep him as my own."

Who will teach their son,

Of the sacrifice they've made?

A pair of friends from long ago,

A friendship now long frayed.

"We'll try our best to watch your son,

Though long years will we part.

In memory of a friend we once had,

Whose death keeps us apart."

Who will show him love

Which he desperately needs?

Will some perfect stranger

Perform this helpful deed?

"My family will take him in,

As a mother should

And though he's not my son,

I say he's just as good."

And who will teach him all,

Until the day will come

That he must face his demons

And to destiny he will succumb?

"Only I can keep that task

And teach him of this path,

And prepare him for the day

That he must face the Dark Lord's wrath."

He walks through a life,

Fraught with suffering and pain,

An ending waits for him

That he might see us again.

He has his home and helpers,

And a teacher who is wise

And the mother's tears he needs

Are reflected in his own eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so yeah, rereading last part of Half-Blood Prince, and I came up with this poem, which is actually two poems, so whatever. Anyway, they're about Lupin and Tonks, because even though I'd never thought about it before the sixth book came out, when I read that, I was just super happy, because really, it is just a great ship and technically, they aren't really together yet, I mean nnot counting the thing at Dumbledore's funeral and all, but really, yeah. So, the first poem is from tonks' Pov and naturally that makes the second poem from Lupin's. And yeah, these are quiet a bit more cheerful then the other two I've written, considering one is about leaving your son behind after you die, and the other is about being left behind after the guy you're in love with dies or something (I've never really decided what exactly happened to Ron in that poem...) So anyway, if you're more into the more angsty style poems, I'm probably going to have another one of those out later, probably focusing on Ginny. Anyway yeah. But this is more happy. So I've blathered on long enough that I've probably doubled the number of words in this chapter... Okay, go read an dleave some reviews because I love feedback!

Here I Come

When I waken

Weak and weary

Rub the light

From my eyes so bleary

I feel my mind

Wander so

To the heart I love,

And the face I know.

And though we may be

Trapped in a dismal hell,

I say it's not a curse,

With out a spell.

You think it's the best way

To stay protected

When my heart is breaking

From your lack of affection.

Well, you can run,

But you can't hide,

Because every huntress

Has got her pride.

And I'll keep up the hunt

Until I'm numb,

Because ready or not,

Here I come.

Silver Arrow

You say you're in love,

I don't know if it's true,

Because really I've been around

A bit longer then you.

I'm not what you need,

Not what you should want,

Maybe for you,

It's all just in the hunt.

I think I've fallen,

And though I've done it before,

This time I feel

It might be more.

I don't want to feel this way,

Don't want you in danger,

But somehow I can't bear

To think of you as a stranger.

I've waited so long

To breathe again

After the battles I've lost

And friends I'll never see again.

I should give up,

And let this all free,

Cupid's got a silver arrow

And he saved it for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Another Minute

A father is supposed to be there,

To protect his son.

But I'm stuck so far from him,

I've left him all alone.

If I could save another minute,

I'd do everything again,

Watch all of the suffering,

Relive every second of my pain.

Jus to keep him safe,

Just to hold him close,

Just to hold him in his arms,

Trace his eyes, and mouth, and nose.

He'll never call me dad.

I'll never call him son.

Maybe I sinned too much,

Because my hell has just begun.

He'll never feel my hug,

He'll never hear my voice.

I've left him far away,

Although it was not my choice.

He's in so much danger

From which I can not shield.

It was his mother's blood that saved him

On that tiny battlefield.

I want us back together,

But that just can't come true.

I'll never get to tell him,

'My son, I'll always love you.'

I'll never see him smile,

I'll never see him cry.

It's seems my only help to him

Was to help his mother die.

I won't see his triumphs,

I can't see his falls

I'm stuck in a hole where I

Can't see anything at all.

Yes, I'd live everything over

I'd trudge through every pain.

I want another minute,

To hold my son again.


End file.
